


Hoodie Season

by worldlyodd



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bakery and Coffee Shop, But no spoilers for them tho, Chan is tired, Chan owns a coffee shop, Felix gets homesick, GMMTV shows are mentioned, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Hoodie Season by 3RACHA, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin - Freeform, Multi, Rated T for language, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Slight mentions of blood, Trans Character, broke college students, mentions of transphobia, only for one chapter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldlyodd/pseuds/worldlyodd
Summary: As a barista, Minho had seen a number of different types of people come in to the cafe for their daily coffee. Some were regulars, and some only stopped by when they didn't have time for coffee at home, or when Starbucks was too crowded. However, no customer compared to the boy who seemed to own an endless supply of hoodies and beanies, who came in every morning, sometimes alone, sometimes with friends, to order an Iced Americano.As a broke college student, Jisung tended to frequent the local coffee shop near his dorm. He had always said it was because the coffee was cheaper and better than Starbucks, but his friends knew it was really because of the cute barista that worked there.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 172





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my AO3 insta @worldly.odd

Minho adjusted his apron slightly as he looked around the cafe. As usual, there weren’t many people hanging around. There were mainly regulars sitting around at the tables, who were drinking their coffee and enjoying the atmosphere, but some of the customers were just there because perhaps the closest Starbucks was too crowded, or they didn’t have time for coffee at home. Every day it was nearly the same routine, but Minho didn’t mind it. He enjoyed talking to different types of people, and he was happy to help his friend Chan run his cafe. 

Chan had started his cafe when he had moved from Australia to Korea, so the cafe had a unique array of Australian snacks and desserts. Minho loved working there, but sometimes he just wished for something new. He didn’t expect that something new to come in the form of a boy wearing a baggy hoodie and a beanie stumbling into the cafe with his friends not far behind him. 

There were five of them in total and Minho internally groaned as he looked over at the other barista on his shift, Changbin, letting him know with his eyes that he might need help on this one. 

“Hello and welcome to the Sydney in Seoul cafe, what would you like to order?” Minho said, reciting the phrase he had said a million times before. 

“H-hi,” The boy started. “I’ll just have an Iced Americano, please.”

Minho nodded and the others ordered the same, except for two of them who added milk. One of them was staring at the desserts in the display case and the snacks on the shelf on the counter with a small smile on his face. 

“Would you like to order a dessert or snack?” Minho asked. The boy looked up, startled, and Minho noticed he had lots of freckles dotting his face. 

“I- no thank you. I was just feeling a little homesick is all,” he said, and Minho could hear a slight accent through his Korean, and he had heard Chan enough to pin it as Australian.

“Are you from Australia?” Minho asked, just to be sure. The freckled boy nodded. 

“I was actually born in Sydney.”

“Really? The owner of this cafe is from Sydney too, he’s in the back room. I can go get him if you want.”

“Oh! No, it’s okay! I don’t want to bother him…”

“Alright, but just let me know if you’d like to talk to him. I’d be happy to get him for you.”

The boy smiled and nodded and Minho went back into working mode. 

“So can I get a name for this order?” He asked. He watched as the boys nudged the hoodie boy, who shifted nervously. 

“You can do it, dude, this is your chance,” Minho heard the tallest tell him. He thought it was odd, but he brushed it off. 

“It’s- it’s Jisung,” the hoodie boy stuttered out as if he had forgotten his own name. _Maybe he’s just anxious_ , Minho thought to himself. He wrote the name on the cups and handed two over to Changbin as he started on the other three. 

As he was halfway through the second coffee, Changbin tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to show him that he had finished making the first two. Minho sped up a little and finished making the last one. He grabbed a cardboard coffee tray and put the cups in the slots. 

“Order of five for Jisung!” he called out. The boy, Jisung, jumped up and rushed to grab the coffees. 

“Thank you…” Jisung paused to look at the name tag on Minho’s apron before continuing with a smile, “Minho.”

He passed the coffees to his friends, mentioning their names as he passed them around. Minho learned that their names were Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin. They thanked Minho and Changbin again before heading out the door, and the cafe returned to it’s normal, quiet self. 

“He was cute,” Changbin said shortly before turning to clean off the counter.

“You can’t just say that and not elaborate,” Minho said, now very curious about what his friend was thinking. 

“Freckles.”

“Oh, the Australian one? Yeah, I guess he’s pretty cute. I think his name was Felix. He’ll probably come by again.”

“You think?”

“Did you not see the way he looked at the food? Of course, he’ll come back.”

Changbin tried to hide his happiness and act cool, but Minho saw right through his tough exterior. 

“Aww, do you have a _crush_?” Minho teased him. Changbin blushed and smacked Minho with his rag. 

“Shut up, I saw the way you looked at the one with the beanie. Jisung, was it? He’s definitely your type.”

“How do you know what my type is?”

“We’ve been best friends for years. How could I not know what your type is when you rant to me about every single one of your crushes.”

“Fair point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm not very creative and called the cafe Sydney in Seoul. I didn't know what else to call it. Also, this is just the first chapter so it's short. I'm going to try my _absolute_ best to make other chapters longer, but if you've read any of my previous works, you probably know that that isn't really my strong suit.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C o n f i d e n c e

Minho was _very_ happy to learn that the five boys had decided to become regulars at Sydney in Seoul, and though he didn’t show it as much, Changbin was too. Jisung was visibly surprised when Minho remembered his name, but nodded in understanding when Minho said it was just because not many groups of five came in every day. Of course, Minho was lying. Not about the fact that not many groups of five came in, that part was true, but it wasn’t the reason Minho remembered him. 

Every day, Jisung had worn a different hoodie and a different beanie, and it had been a week now. When Jisung came in again, Minho noticed two things. First of all, Jisung was wearing another hoodie and beanie combo that Minho hadn’t seen him wear before, confirming Minho’s guess that he did, in fact, have an infinite supply. Secondly, Jisung was alone this time. 

“Oh? Where are your friends?” He asked.

“We pulled an all-nighter last night working on a group project. They sent me on a coffee run.”

“Ah, I see. So the same order as usual?”

“Nah, I want payback. Just one coffee this time. They can get their own. Or send Felix. I think he likes the other barista that works here.”

Minho laughed and grabbed a cup, writing Jisung’s name and order on it. Jisung was about to hand him his credit card when Minho stopped him.

“Don’t worry about it. This one’s on me.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Jisung. I’m sure. I graduated last year, so I know how stressful college can be.”

“You graduated last year? I’m graduating this year!”

“Then this one’s _definitely_ on me. The last year is the most stressful of all.”

Jisung smiled and Minho felt his heart flutter. Jisung went to sit down and Minho felt a sudden surge of confidence. Before he started making the coffee, he added a small heart after Jisung’s name. He smiled as he made the Americano, excited to see Jisung’s reaction. He called out Jisung’s order and Jisung thanked him before looking down at the cup. His eyes widened and Minho suppressed the want to laugh at how adorable he looked. Instead, when Jisung looked up at him, Minho gave him a smile as he winked at him. Jisung flushed red as he sputtered slightly and resorted to sipping on the straw to avoid embarrassing himself. 

“Is it good?” Minho asked, just wanting to hear Jisung’s voice again. 

“Would I come here if it wasn’t?” he joked back. Minho laughed and shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re not here for the coffee,” he said, winking again. Jisung went red again and Minho concluded that making him blush was now his favorite activity. Jisung awkwardly stuttered out another thank you for the coffee and stumbled back out of the shop. Minho rested his head in his hand as he smiled, watching Jisung rush out. He felt a tap on his back and turned to see Changbin. 

“What the heck did you say to Jisung to scare him off like that?” He asked.

“Asshole. I didn’t scare him off,” Minho said.

“Then what was that?”

“For your information, I flirted with him.”

“You- you flirted with him?!” 

“Yes. Yes, I did. I think it’s working.”

“He literally ran away.”

“Ran away _blushing_.”

“I don’t understand you sometimes.”

“Well, you should be happy to hear that Jisung said Felix might like you.”

“He did?” Changbin perked up. Minho laughed. “Oh, I see. You tricked me. Bitch.”

“No, I’m serious! He actually did.”

Changbin smiled. Minho laughed again and Changbin smacked him. 

“You should try to flirt a little with Felix next time he comes. See his reaction,” Minho suggested. 

“I’m not you.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I meant I don’t know how to flirt.”

“Just compliment him. Wink a little.”

“Whatever. Just get back to work.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changlix might progress quicker than Minsung.

Changbin didn’t want to follow Minho’s advice, he really didn’t. From experience, he knew for a fact that it was never really a good idea to listen to him. Felix was making it _extremely_ hard, though. He was always smiling, laughing, and generally being the definition of human sunshine. Not to mention the fact that Changbin was completely weak for his freckles. He felt like if he stared long enough, he would find constellations.

Felix had started to come alone in the afternoon, when Changbin would be manning the register. At one point he had asked if he could meet Chan, so Chan would come out to greet him in English every time he came. Changbin could only understand a few words and phrases, but he had definitely heard his name get said.

This afternoon, Chan wasn’t at the cafe. When Felix walked through the door, Changbin immediately started to get his regular order ready as Felix looked around for Chan.

“Where’s Chris- er Chan?” he asked, still looking around. 

“Ah, he’s not here today. He and his siblings stayed up all night doing a facetime movie marathon, so I told him I’d take care of the cafe and he could stay home to rest today.”

Felix nodded but looked a little sad. He grabbed a _Caramello Koala_ from the snack shelf and put it on the counter as Changbin rang him up, then turned back around to finish making his iced coffee. Once he finished, he handed the order to Felix, who was waiting at the pickup area. 

“Iced Americano with milk, as usual,” he said, giving Felix a small smile. He smiled back and quickly thanked him for the coffee. He was about to leave when Changbin stopped him, writing something on a napkin. He handed the napkin to Felix, who just stared at it in confusion. 

“My number,” Changbin said. “Text me sometime. I love talking to you.”

Felix beamed and nodded. 

“I will! See you tomorrow!”

Felix practically skipped out of the cafe, and a minute later, Changbin got a text. 

_From: Unknown Number - 1:28 P.M.  
hey changbin! It’s felix! i hope this isn’t too soon, i just didn’t want to forget!_

_New contact saved - Sunshine Felix_

_To: Sunshine Felix - 1:28 P.M.  
Hey, Felix. You’re all good. I’m actually kind of glad you texted._

_From: Sunshine Felix - 1:29 P.M.  
? why? _

_To: Sunshine Felix - 1:29 P.M.  
Other than you, there are barely any customers in the afternoon. I don’t really have anything to do. _

_From: Sunshine Felix - 1:29 P.M.  
what about minho? was he not there with you just now?_

_To: Sunshine Felix - 1:30 P.M.  
He betrayed me and went home to do… something. I don’t really know. He’s probably binge-watching something._

_From: Sunshine Felix - 1:30 P.M.  
what types of shows does he watch? asking for a friend. literally. _

_To: Sunshine Felix - 1:30 P.M.  
Oh really? Jisung?_

_From: Sunshine Felix - 1:30 P.M.  
*le gasp* how could you ever guess?!??!1!_

_To: Sunshine Felix - 1:31 P.M.  
Just a hunch, lol. Minho practically watches anything and everything GMMTV. _

_From: Sunshine Felix - 1:31 P.M.  
oh, i think jeongin hyunjin and seungmin watch some of those shows!_

_To: Sunshine Felix - 1:31 P.M.  
I’ll be sure to tell him that. He’ll probably talk to them about it next time they come in. I think he’s a little obsessed. I gotta go now. Customer._

_From: Sunshine Felix - 1:31 P.M.  
ok! see you tomorrow!_

_To: Sunshine Felix - 1:31 P.M.  
See you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> 1\. Sorry if Felix's texting habits in this fic bother you, I just feel like he's the type of person to have good grammar on important things, but throw it all out the window when it comes to texting
> 
> 2\. _Caramello Koala_ is an Australian snack which I HAVE NOT tried yet, so maybe it's good, maybe not, who knows. 
> 
> 3\. If you know what GMMTV is, I automatically love you. Unless it's you, Marsh. I know you read this.  
> (Marsh is my sister, I'm not hating on anyone rn)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Jisung?

Minho loved making Jisung blush. He found it adorable how he would turn red and start fiddling with the sleeves of his various hoodies with a small smile on his face. He admits that he probably has a crush. 

This is why he’s a little disappointed when Jisung doesn’t show up one day, even though all of his friends do. The boys seemed a little quieter and had almost worried expressions on their faces when they walked into the cafe. 

“Are you all okay?” Minho asked. “Where’s Jisung?”

“He um,” the tallest one, Hyunjin, started, “he did something stupid last night, so he’s not here with us at the moment. We’re bringing him back some coffee.”

“Is he okay?!” Minho asked frantically, now extremely worried. 

“He is! Don’t worry! He just shouldn’t be out and about right now.”

Minho nodded and didn’t push any further. If they didn’t tell him what was going on, they probably didn’t want him to know. 

“So do you guys want your usual order?” Minho asked. They nodded and Minho wrote on their cups as he rang them up. He thought for a moment before adding a little message on Jisung’s cup. 

_I hope you feel better soon! Don’t do any more stupid things! I missed you. - Your favorite barista._

He added a heart at the end for good measure before going back to making the drinks. Once he finished, he set the drinks on the pickup counter and called out their order. The youngest, Jeongin, let go of Hyunjin and Seungmin’s hands to carry his and Jisung’s drink, snickering a little when he saw the message Minho had written on it. They waved back to him and headed out the door as Minho heard Changbin laugh a little from behind him.

“Okay, Mr. Sun,” he said sarcastically. 

“First of all, oh my god, you actually finally watched Dark Blue Kiss?! Secondly, just because I’m a gay barista doesn’t mean I’m automatically Sun. For one, Jisung isn’t violent like Mork is throughout most of the series. So ha.”

“So you finally admit that you obviously have a crush on Jisung?”

“I- fine. Yes, I do.”

“Congratulations! You’re officially the last person to know.”

“Well, _sir_. What about you and Felix, huh?”

“I admitted I had a crush on him by the first time they came here.”

“Fuck you, let me have this one thing.”

“Fine. You got me,” he said, putting his hands up in fake surrender. 

“It’s not as satisfying now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably shorter than the others but I needed a chapter to introduce a problem and further both the plot and Jisung's character. Also, I'M SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T KNOW GMMTV SHOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Basically the reference was towards a GMMTV show called Dark Blue Kiss, where one of the main characters is a gay barista named Sun, and his love interest is a delinquent named Mork. They aren't the main couple of the show, but I seriously recommend it! The OST is really good too. It's a Thai show, but you can find it on the GMMTV YouTube channel where each episode is divided into four parts each.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't fvckin know. Jisung's kinda dumb in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be _very_ short.

To put it plainly, Jisung felt like shit. He knew it was his fault and he shouldn’t have done it, but he had been too tired and lazy the night before not to. 

“Jisung!” he heard Seungmin yell from the hallway of his dorm building. “We’re coming in!”

The door was pushed open and Jisung rolled over in his bed. 

“We brought you coffee, Ji.”

“Thanks,” Jisung said shortly. Jeongin handed him the cup and he took a slow sip, still feeling pretty shitty. 

“He left you a message,” Jeongin said with a smile on his face as usual. Jisung looked at him in confusion before looking at the cup again, actually seeing the writing that Minho had put on it this time. He smiled. For some reason, knowing Minho was worried about him and missed him made him uncontrollably happy, despite his current state. 

“You need to stop doing these things,” Felix said, sitting on the foot of Jisung’s bed. “Minho looked _pretty_ disappointed when he didn’t see you today, but he understood once we explained it to him.”

“You _told_ him?!”

“I realize that’s what that sounded like! We didn’t _tell_ him, tell him, but we told him you did something stupid and were resting at home.”

Jisung sighed in relief and took another sip of his coffee. He felt drawn to Minho, but he didn’t really know why. He could tell that Minho was most likely flirting with him, but there’s always a chance that he wasn’t actually flirting, and he was just teasing. Plus, Jisung had only had girlfriends before, so he didn’t _like_ him, right? Either way, he liked being around the other boy, and he didn’t want to stop talking to him, so it was better if Minho didn’t know all of the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying to build suspense ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I swear everything will be explained in the next chapter, but you've probably caught on by now.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an explanation.

Jisung pulled the binder over his head and adjusted it before putting his shirt and hoodie back on, hiding any bumps that might have been seen without it. He looked over at the couch to see Felix sleeping there with the top half of his body hanging off of it. _He must’ve slept over_ , Jisung thought to himself. He lifted Felix back onto the couch before shaking his shoulder to wake him up. 

“Huh..?” Felix groggily sat up. “Oh, Ji. What time is it?” 

“It’s 9. We have a lecture soon,” Jisung deadpanned. Felix’s eyes widened.

“ _Shit!_ ” he exclaimed. He rushed over to Jisung’s closet, borrowing a shirt and pair of pants for the day. “You didn’t sleep in your binder last night again, did you?” he asked as he pulled the clothes on.

“Trust me, I learned my lesson. Sleep paralysis _sucks_.”

“Good. Remember to tell me or one of the other guys if you feel dysphoric okay? We’re really worried about you. We don’t want you falling into your… patterns again.”

Jisung looked down at his feet. Korea wasn’t the most accepting place, so it had taken Jisung moving out of his parents’ house and surrounding himself with supportive people to realize that he was trans. Before he had known, he had come out as gay, which wasn’t much better. He had been called all types of names and slurs, which had caused him to spiral. He had started doing… bad things to himself. Once he became friends with the other guys, he ended up stopping, but once he came out as trans, he spiraled again. This spiral was shorter than the first, with his friends being there to pull him out of it, but they were all looking for signs of another spiral starting. 

“Ji?” Felix asked, waving his hand in front of Jisung’s face.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a second.”

“Well, come on! We gotta stop by the cafe to grab some coffee. Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin are already there.”

Jisung nodded and followed Felix out the door.

\-------------------------------

Minho was playing a piano tiles game on his phone when he heard the door chime. He paused his game and looked up, smiling when he saw Felix walk in with Jisung tailing close behind. 

“Hey, Felix,” Minho quickly greeted him before turning to Jisung. “Jisung! How are you? Are you okay now? I missed you!” 

“I-I’m fine, Minho,” Jisung assured him. “It was just a one-time thing.

“Hopefully,” Felix murmured, causing Jisung to elbow him in the side. 

“If you say so… So same order as usual?”

The two boys nodded as Minho grabbed the cups, writing down the order. 

Once he finished making the drinks, he handed them to Felix and Jisung at the pickup counter. Before they went to join the others that had already arrived and gotten their drinks, Minho grabbed Jisung’s wrist. 

“What is it?” Jisung asked. Minho held a finger up, signaling him to wait for a second. He then grabbed a marker and quickly uncapped it. He rolled Jisung’s sleeve up and jotted something down on his forearm. Jisung looked up at him in confusion.

“Call me.”

He let go of Jisung’s wrist as he looked at the number on his arm. He then smiled back up at Minho and took his coffee to go sit with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE ONLY REALLY BEEN IN ONE RELATIONSHIP AND THAT WAS JUST A FEW MONTHS OF AWKWARDLY SMILING AT EACH OTHER SO I DON'T KNOW HOW ROMANCE WORKS


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓅 𝒽 𝑜 𝓃 𝑒 𝒸 𝒶 𝓁 𝓁 time

Jisung didn’t know what to think. All he knew was that he was happy when he was around Minho, and he felt like he could be himself around him. This just brought up a question that had recently been bothering him. Was he gay? Was he bisexual? He legitimately didn’t know, but it wouldn’t hurt to experiment a little bit, right? 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he sat on the edge of his bed. He rolled his sleeve back up and put the number written on his arm into his contacts. He hesitated for a second before hitting the call button and holding the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring. 

_“Hello?”_ A voice said on the other side of the line. 

“Minho?” Jisung asked to confirm that he had called the right number.

_“Oh, Jisung! What’s up?”_ Minho answered excitedly.

“I was just gonna ask you if you were free on Saturday.”

_“Gimme a second,”_ Minho said. Jisung assumed he was checking his calendar until he heard a muffled squealing on the other side of the call. _“Yeah, I’m free.”_

“Would you- um- Would you want to go see a movie with me then?”

_“Sure!”_

“Great, I’ll text you the time and movie then?”

_“Sounds good.”_

“I’ll see you then.”

_“Yup!”_

Jisung hung up the phone and smiled, feeling oddly excited for the movie date. _Is this a date?_ Jisung thought to himself. He then smiled again. Maybe he wouldn’t really mind if it was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm SO SO sorry for the short update and I promise I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer! I've just been procrastinating on writing by doing anything and everything (I literally sewed an entire pillow instead of writing) and I really wanted to get _something_ out for you guys! Again, I promise I'm going to do my best to make the next chapter longer!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changlix time!

Changbin yawned as he scrolled through his phone. It was a Saturday afternoon, so he was surprised that the cafe was empty. Minho had left early because of his date with Jisung, so it was only him and Chan working. He saw movement at the door in the corner of his eye, so he looked up to see what it was. He stared, smiling, as he saw Felix near the door, petting a black cat. He was wearing a pastel pink hoodie that hung a little bit over his small hands and ripped black jeans that hugged his legs. He gave the cat one last pat on the head before standing up and entering the cafe. 

“Hey, Changbin!” he exclaimed happily. Changbin smiled.

“Hey, sunshine.”

Felix blushed and smacked him slightly before noticing Chan at the counter with Changbin instead of in the back where he usually was. 

“Chris! How’s it goin’?” Felix asked, breaking out into English. Changbin didn’t get to hear Felix’s accent very often, since he only really spoke English when Chan was around, but he really loved it. 

Chan took Felix’s order and handed the cup to Changbin. Changbin started to make the drink, but his mind was wandering. Something about Felix just made Changbin feel so infatuated, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. He handed the drink to Felix once it was finished but stopped him before he could leave. 

“Call me later, okay? I kinda want to talk to you about something,” he said.

“Later? I have time now if it can’t wait,” Felix suggested. Changbin was about to say it could wait, but there weren’t really any customers around, and Felix was _really_ testing his heart right now. 

“Let’s step outside for a second then.”

The two made their way outside, and Felix immediately went to crouch next to the same black cat from before. 

“That cat seems to really love you,” Changbin stated, amused. “Is it a stray?”

“I think so, yeah. I’ve never seen him go up to many people, but he likes to follow me around a lot. He was so skinny when I first saw him, so I fed him some leftovers I had. He kept showing up, so I eventually bought some cat food for when he showed up.”

“Did you name him?”

“Not really. I kinda just call him ‘kitty’ and ‘the cat.’ Never really got around to giving him a proper name. Jisung started calling him Batman though, so I think he’s used to that.”

The cat looked up at Felix and tilted his head at the name. Felix laughed and Changbin could feel his heart melt. 

“Right, what did you want to talk to me about?” Felix asked, snapping Changbin out of his mini trance. 

“Well, I- um. I hope I don’t sound too forward, but Felix,” Changbin took a deep breath to calm himself down before starting again. “I really like you, Felix. I was just wondering if you would, um, if you would be my boyfriend? Or we don’t have to label it if you don’t want to!” 

Felix looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Changbin was already regretting asking in the first place. 

“I’ve made things awkward haven’t I? I’m so sorry, just- forget I asked in the first place.”

Felix laughed suddenly, confusing Changbin. 

“No, don’t worry about it!” he said, smiling. “Just… give me some time to think okay? I’ll text you and let you know.”

Changbin smiled and nodded, still feeling slightly bad about asking out of the blue. He was looking at the ground, silently cursing himself for startling Felix like that, before feeling a light peck on his cheek. Felix had kissed him. Changbin held his hand over his cheek, stunned, as Felix smiled and waved before making his way to his next destination, coffee in hand and Batman padding along shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to come back, but I've been having a lot of writer's block lately, not to mention the stress from school and the election, but I'm back now! I might not post as often but I'll try my best! Thank you for sticking by me even through this long hiatus, and I love all of you guys!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung meets up with Minho but uh... oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobia, homophobia, and mentions of blood (I'M SORRY) 
> 
> I'm writing in the use of slurs to add to the story, and I'll try my absolute best to write them as little as possible, as I know from personal experience how awful these words can be. If you don't want to read this chapter, I'll include a summary in the endnotes that leaves out these words and mentions of blood.
> 
> Also, happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate it! I hope you're enjoying it!

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,_ was the only thing that Jisung could think as he ran across the road to try and lose his pursuers. He racked through his brain, trying to determine how he had gotten to this spot. _Right,_ he thought. He and Minho had decided to watch a movie at Minho’s house instead of the theatre, so Jisung was on his way over. That was when _they appeared_. Jisung guessed that they had seen his waist and hips from behind, and thought he was a girl, which sent Jisung into a dysphoric panic as they started catcalling him. Jisung’s next mistake was to turn around. Once they saw his face, they realized their mistake but quickly found their next form of entertainment: chasing and yelling slurs at Jisung. 

Jisung didn’t dare to look back, he could hear them still chasing him. He fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket to check the address Minho had sent him but tripped over a trash bag that was laying on the sidewalk. He could hear them laughing behind him, and it was getting louder. _Shit!_ He thought again. He tried to get up to continue running, but the men had caught up to him. 

One of them punched Jisung in the face, sending him back to the ground. 

“Fucking fag,” the man said. His friends seemed to find amusement in Jisung’s suffering, as they joined in punching and kicking Jisung, who was curled up on the ground, just waiting for it all to stop. 

“Tranny!” one of them yelled, and Jisung couldn’t even think straight anymore. The thought of people knowing he was trans terrified him. Did he not pass enough? Was his waist too slim? Were his hips too wide? All of these thoughts flooded his mind as tears brimmed and fell as the men continued to attack him. Luckily, they seemed to get bored and gave him one last kick to the ribs before laughing and walking off. 

Jisung just laid there, tears silently streaming down his face, not daring to make a noise. After around ten minutes, when he was sure the men were gone, he staggered to his feet. He leaned against a nearby building and brought his hand up to wipe his mouth. Just as he had expected, when he looked down at his hand, it was covered in the blood from his newly split lip. He cursed under his breath and looked down, finding his phone face down on the ground. He panicked slightly before letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that there was only a small crack in the screen protector. He checked the address again and limped his way to Minho’s apartment. 

He stopped at the complex and checked his phone to see if it was the right one. Once he had confirmed, he walked through the lobby to the elevator, taking it to Minho’s floor and knocking on the door that Minho had said was his. Minho opened the door with a smile that quickly dissolved when he saw the state that Jisung was in. He quickly pulled Jisung into the room and grabbed his arms, checking his injuries.

“What the hell happened to you?!” He exclaimed. He sounded angry, but Jisung could tell that it wasn’t directed at him. 

“I fell,” Jisung lied. It was a bad lie, and Jisung knew that. He winced at the deadpanned look that Minho gave him.

“Don’t lie to me, Jisung. You got in a fight didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t a fight! Technically it was one-sided.”

“Jisung! That’s even worse! Go sit on the couch and wait for me, okay?”

Jisung nodded and went to sit on the couch, looking down at his feet. Around a minute later, Minho came out of the bathroom with a first aid kit and sat down next to him. 

“Look up at me,” Minho huffed. Jisung complied but refused to look the other in his eyes. “So what happened?”

“You already know what happened…” Jisung said, trying to avoid an explanation. 

“I know. I just want to know what you did that would make them do this to you.”

“Nothing,” Jisung lied again. “They just started beating me. That’s it.”

Jisung winced as Minho pressed into his lip wound with a cotton ball, rubbing alcohol seeping into the cut. 

“Bullshit. That’s what you get for lying. What actually happened, Ji?”

Jisung felt his heart flutter at the nickname but looked down again. He felt a hand on his chin, and let Minho lift his head up again. When he finally met his eyes, Jisung noticed how sad and worried he looked. Minho sighed.

“You have your reasons. I get it. I won’t push you for any more answers.”

Jisung appreciated the comfortable silence as Minho continued to clean and patch up his wounds. Then the fear set in. Minho reached for the hem of Jisung’s shirt to check his abdomen for bruising, but Jisung quickly shuffled away. 

“I-I’m shy,” he quickly lied. He was a horrible liar, but he really couldn’t let Minho see his binder. Minho looked surprised by the sudden movement on Jisung’s side of the couch but quickly regained his composure. 

“Ji. I have to check. For all I know, they could’ve broken a rib.”

“I’ll check. I can just go use your mirror, right?”

“Jisung. I’m seriously worried about you. If you don’t let me check, I’ll take you to the hospital instead.”

“No! No hospital. Just- Just don’t lift it too high.”

Jisung settled back down into the couch and Minho took hold of his shirt, looking up again for confirmation, and then lifted it a little. Minho clicked his tongue at the sight of all of the bruising and cuts on Jisung’s stomach. 

“What the fuck did they _do_ to you?” Minho mumbled under his breath. 

“Kicked. A lot,” Jisung replied. Minho started to apply the rubbing alcohol to the cuts, stopping for a second every time Jisung winced. 

“I’m almost done, don’t worry,” he reassured him. He then grabbed a roll of gauze from the small box and wrapped it around Jisung’s abdomen. “Now just remember not to strain yourself too much, okay?”

Jisung nodded before sighing and relaxing more into the couch, his shirt falling back into place. Minho got up and walked to the kitchen, Jisung’s eyes following him in curiosity.

“Popcorn?” Minho asked, and Jisung suddenly remembered the entire reason he was there. 

“Sure,” he chuckled. “What are we watching?”

“Polar Express.”

“Huh. I don’t actually think I’ve seen that before.”

Minho looked at him in disbelief from across the apartment. 

“How have you never seen Polar Express?! It’s a classic!”

Jisung laughed and shrugged. Minho poured the popcorn kernels into the popcorn machine and started it, running back to where Jisung was seated on the couch.

“I think you’re gonna love it. It never gets old.”

As the night progressed, Jisung found that Minho was right. The movie was amazing. Jisung admired the attention to detail and how it always managed to keep him on the edge of his seat. Even when Minho got up to get their popcorn and make hot cocoa, Jisung couldn’t make himself tear his eyes away from the screen. Because of this, he didn’t happen to see Minho staring and smiling at him for half of the movie, admiring his reactions. Jisung only looked away from the screen once the credits started to roll.

“Holy shit that was a good movie,” Jisung said, smiling.

“I told you! Best Christmas movie to ever exist.”

Jisung checked his phone for the time and quickly shot up. 

“Shit, I gotta get back home,” he mumbled. Minho quickly stood up and stopped him. 

“I’ll drive you. I don’t want you to uh, _fall_ again,” he said with a small wink. Jisung smiled and nodded. They grabbed their shoes and coats from in front of the door and walked out towards the elevator, Minho listening to Jisung talk excitedly about how much he had liked the movie. Minho had been too occupied with watching something else to pay attention to the movie that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who chose not to read this chapter, basically, Jisung got followed by these guys and they beat him up/yelled slurs at him. Despite this, he still made his way to Minho's house for their movie night, and Minho helped him patch up his wounds as they watched Polar Express together and drank hot cocoa.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changlix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not related to the story or anything, but I burned myself while baking a few days ago and it still hurts. Why am I mentioning this? Because I hope you all are having a better day than I am. Stay happy and healthy because I love every single one of you!

Felix ran up to the counter where Changbin was waiting for him with two pairs of skates. Changbin had texted him a few days earlier asking for his shoe size, leaving Felix _very_ confused. Changbin had then asked him if he wanted to go ice skating with him, which made much more sense. 

“Oh, Felix, you made it!” Changbin exclaimed.

“Of course I did! Why wouldn’t I?” Felix asked.

“I just thought- Nevermind. You’re here now, so that’s all that matters,” Changbin said with a smile. Felix smiled back as Changbin handed him his pair of skates. They headed towards the rink together, sitting on one of the benches to put their skates on before getting on the ice. Felix quickly laced up the boots and stepped onto the ice, quickly adjusting to the rink. 

Changbin, on the other hand, kept stumbling once he got onto the ice. Felix laughed a little as Changbin flailed around helplessly, eventually falling onto his butt. Changbin sighed as he sat there, contemplating and regretting his life choices, when he saw a hand held out in front of his face. He looked up and grabbed Felix’s outstretched hand, letting himself be pulled up by the other. 

“When’s the last time you went ice skating?” Felix asked through a smile.

“When I was 5…” Changbin muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Felix laughed again and held out his hands.

“Come on, hold my hands,” he said, hands still out. “I’ll keep you balanced.”

Changbin gave Felix a thankful smile and took his small hands. Felix started to skate backwards, still holding onto Changbin, leading him around the rink. Changbin still slipped and stumbled quite a few times, but after a lap around the rink, he had started to get the hang of it. 

“There we go! You’re getting it now!” Felix exclaimed, sounding genuinely excited. “I’m gonna let go now, okay?”

“Wait-” Changbin started to protest, but Felix was already letting go of his hands. Apparently, the universe hated him today and wanted to embarrass him as _much_ as possible, because the second Felix let go, someone bumped into Changbin’s shoulder, causing him to trip again, taking Felix down with him. Changbin groaned and pushed himself up against the ice. This was of course the worst possible time and place to realize that he was quite literally on top of the other boy. He quickly scrambled to get up, fumbling and blushing the entire time as Felix laughed that angelic laugh that Changbin had come to adore. He helped up a still laughing Felix and they skated to the side to catch their breath. 

“So uh. That happened,” Changbin said awkwardly. Felix laughed again and playfully slapped his shoulder.

“You’re such a dumbass,” he joked before turning to face Changbin completely. “But you’re a lovable dumbass, and I’ve made up my mind.”

Changbin looked at him in confusion, when the realization of what he was talking about suddenly hit him. He nervously waited for him to continue, fidgeting with his own hands. 

“Yes. I’ll be your boyfriend, Binnie.”

Changbin grinned from ear to ear and grabbed Felix’s hands in excitement.

“For real?! You will?!” 

“What did I _just_ say, Changbin.”

“I know, I know! It’s just- _wow_.”

Felix smiled and glanced down at Changbin’s lips. 

“Can I- Can I kiss you?” he asked. Changbin looked stunned for a second before snapping back to reality. 

“Holy shit, yes.”

Changbin threw all caution to the wind, leaning in to cup Felix’s cheek. Felix must’ve gotten impatient, because he quickly closed the distance, locking their lips together. Changbin didn’t care that they were in public anymore, as he smiled into the kiss, feeling Felix smile back. They pulled away, both grinning wildly. Felix brought his hand up to run it through Changbin’s hair, playing with the hairs on the back of Changbin’s neck. 

“We should leave before we get kicked out for PDA,” he said, still playing with his hair. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing dates or kisses, but Changlix is together now! The next chapter is going to be released on Christmas, as that's when it takes place.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time boizzzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this might not be very medically correct but SHHHHHHHHH. Also, I spent all day yesterday writing this because I'm a dumbass and I put it off for too long. Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! If you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Friday :). I thought it was Thursday lol

Jisung smiled into his coffee cup. Christmas morning used to be awful for him. Between the constant misgendering and awkward family reunions, it was by far his least favorite holiday. Not anymore, though. Once Jisung finally moved out for college and found his friends, he had begun to spend holidays with them, finding it easier to be with them than his family. The others felt the same way, being the outcasts of their families.

As Jisung tried to take another sip of his coffee, the door to his dorm burst open, causing him to choke a little bit. 

“We’re here, bitch!” Hyunjin yelled excitedly, arms filled with presents. _Right_ , Jisung thought. _The gift exchange_. Jisung set his mug down on the short coffee table, then got up to grab the presents from where they were hidden beside his bed. He hurried back over to the couch where the boys had already made themselves at home, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin on the couch, and Felix on the floor. Jisung sat next to Felix, not wanting to get in the way of the cuddle pile on the couch. 

They handed each other their presents, and Jisung noticed how they all seemed to skip over him. He was confused, but he opted not to say anything. Once all of the presents had been handed out, Jisung still had an empty pile. They all turned to him and smiled, looking oddly excited. 

“Don’t worry, Ji. We didn’t forget about you,” Felix reassured him. “We actually wanted to save your present for last.”

“Yup!” Seungmin exclaimed. “We all pitched in for it too.”

“All of you? Was it that expensive?” Jisung asked.

“Don’t worry about it. We really wanted to do this for you.”

Jisung smiled at them as Jeongin pulled a card out of his bag. He handed it to Jisung, who took it gratefully and smiled at the cheesy joke on the cover. He opened that card and read its contents out loud. 

“February 16, 2021,” Jisung read. “What does it mean?”

“You’ll be able to say goodbye to binders soon,” Jeongin said, beaming. At first, Jisung was still confused, but then it hit him.

“No fucking way,” he said, dumbfounded. 

“Yes fucking way,” Hyunjin said, covering Jeongin’s ears for a second. “We got you a top surgery appointment! Also, watch your language around our baby Jeongin, okay?”

Jisung couldn’t stop his smile. He leaned against Felix’s shoulder, trying to take all of the information in at once. He ignored Jeongin’s whining towards Hyunjin about how “he was in college now” and “shouldn’t still be babied,” but he probably knew that that wouldn’t ever stop Hyunjin from babying him. Jisung felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out to check the notification. It was a text from Minho, asking if he was free to meet him at the cafe at the end of Minho’s shift. Jisung shot back a quick ‘sure,’ and pocketed his phone, going back to spending the morning with his friends.

\-------------------------------

Felix adjusted his coat, shivering lightly in the cold. He could hear Christmas songs playing over speakers and bells being rung by volunteer workers as he walked through the outdoor mall towards the cafe that Changbin had texted him to meet at. Felix had been going to Chan’s cafe for a while now, so going to a different cafe was a little odd and confusing, but a change of scenery was always nice. Once he spotted Changbin at the cafe, he jogged over, not wanting to waste anymore time. Changbin looked up from his phone as Felix called his name. They intertwined their hands and exchanged no words, only a mutual smile.

They walked into the cafe, ignoring the few people that gave their hands a dirty look, and went up to the counter to order. Felix ordered a chai latte while Changbin ordered a black coffee, offering to pay for the both of them. Felix felt bad about it, but Changbin insisted, so Felix let him. They walked out of the cafe, drinks in hand, and started looking at the Christmas lights and decorations that adorned the shops. It was a lively place, with many people talking and laughing amongst each other. Felix was very pleasantly surprised by the amount of nice dog walkers that let him pet their very adorable dogs. 

In the middle of the mall, there was a small, round wooden gazebo as a sort of centerpiece. Felix noticed a certain green plant hanging from the entranceway, and devised a plan. Well, not exactly. He got an idea that he didn’t plan out at all. 

“Binnie, let’s go sit over there! We can finish our drinks and exchange presents,” He suggested, hoping Changbin would take the bait. Luckily, he nodded, agreeing. Felix giddly ran up to the gazebo, stopping and spinning around at the entrance. Once Changbin caught up to him, Felix stopped him. He pointed to the mistletoe and smiled. 

“Mature,” Changbin said, chuckling. Felix pouted, but it didn’t last long as Changbin pulled him into a kiss. The cinnamon-y taste of Felix’s chai latte and the bitter taste of Changbin’s black coffee mingled as Felix draped his arms around Changbin’s neck, deepening the kiss. They pulled away, smiling at each other, and Felix pulled Changbin to sit on the bench inside the gazebo. Felix rummaged in his bag and pulled out a delicately wrapped object, setting it on the small table in front of them. At the same time, Changbin set down a smaller object that was even _more_ delicately wrapped. They swapped the presents and Felix insisted that Changbin opened his present first. Changbin unwrapped the object, revealing a small succulent plant. Changbin smiled.

“I’m shit at taking care of plants,” Changbin stated.

“Which is why I got you a succulent. It’s easy to take care of, and I trust that you won’t find a way to kill it,” Felix joked. Changbin laughed and pointed at the present in front of Felix.

“Open yours now.”

Felix nodded, then carefully unwrapped his present. He pulled two earrings out of the wrapping to look at them closer. He realized that one of them was a silver moon stud and the other was a silver sun stud. Felix looked up to Chanbin, beaming. 

“Changbin, these are beautiful!”

“Well, you’re my sunshine so…” Changbin muttered, blushing. 

“Aww!” Felix exclaimed, hugging Changbin. “I love you.”

“Y-you what?”

“I said I love you. Now say it back, bitch.”

“I-I love you too.”

“Good job.”

\-------------------------------

Jisung bounds into the cafe at around 9:50 P.M., waiting for Minho to get off work at 10:00. He sat on his phone at a table for a while, before hearing someone sit down across from him. He looked up and smiled at Minho, putting his phone back into his pocket, pulling out a small wrapped box in it’s place. 

“I got you something,” Jisung said plainly. Minho laughed.

“I can see that. I got you something too.”

Minho dug into the pocket of his apron to pull out a slightly larger wrapped box and put it in front of Jisung. They unwrapped their presents at the same time, both smiling at the contents of the boxes. Minho pulled a small silver rose necklace, smiling as he fastened it onto himself. 

“This is beautiful, Jisung,” Minho said, admiring the rose pendant. 

“You cliche bitch,” Jisung said as he stared into the box he was given. He pulled out a single silver bell and shook it, but it made no sound. “A silent bell? Really?” 

Minho laughed. “Do you like it?”

“I fucking love it.” 

Minho laughed again, louder this time, and Jisung chuckled along with him. Minho was suddenly struck with an idea, and couldn’t seem to stop the words that came spilling out of his mouth next.

“Jisung, I really like you,” he blurted out. _No going back now_ , he thought as he looked at the surprised expression on Jisung’s face. “At first it was just surface level attraction because, I mean, look at you. You were exactly my type. But after the first few times you had come into the cafe, I had developed a huge crush on you. I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I have to ask. Jisung, will you be my boyfriend?”

Jisung looked speechless, and not in a good way. He looked… scared. Minho internally cursed himself for pushing his limits.

“I am so sorry! Did I say something wrong?” he asked frantically.

“N-no, it’s just-” Jisung took a deep breath and tried his best to look Minho in the eyes. “There’s just- There's just something you don’t necessarily know about me yet. I was hoping to tell you a lot later, like in a few months, but I can’t just leave you hanging without telling you why. I think I like you too, I really do, and I would accept your offer but I have to be honest with you first. I’m trans, Minho. Biologically, I wasn’t born a boy.”

Minho looked stunned, the speechlessness moving from Jisung onto him now. Jisung seemed to look scared again before grabbing his things and quickly standing up. 

“I should go,” he said, before running out of the cafe. Minho tried to call out to him, but he was already gone. He sat back down at the table and looked up at the ceiling of the empty cafe. 

“I fucked up, Chan!” Minho called out. He could already smell the startings of the older’s signature hot cocoa. Chan always knew how to knock some sense into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a great day today :). Can't wait for more :'). Also, the outdoor mall that I write about in the Changlix portion of this chapter is very strongly based off of my own town's downtown mall. It's a great place and I fucking love it there. There's usually a fuck ton of people there, but because of covid there's a lot less, and I sadly haven't been in a while.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve... What will happen to Minsung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve I guess. I'm gonna be spending the countdown with my friends, so we vibin'. Also, this is a very short last chapter but I procrastinated and I only just finished writing this at 5:30 AM on New Year's Eve, so I hope I wasn't too sleep-deprived and this is still good.

Jisung was a little nervous, but overall, he was excited for the countdown party at Chan’s house. Felix and Chan had gotten closer, so Chan had invited him and the others to his house to countdown to the new year. That would all be great if Jisung didn’t know that Minho was definitely going to be there. He had no clue what Minho thought of him now. Had he ruined everything? Did Minho hate him now? He decided to play it safe and try to avoid him as much as possible. He finished lacing up his boots as he heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it to see Felix, holding a small crate in his arms. 

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to the crate. Before Felix could answer, the crate in his arms meowed. It fucking _meowed_. “Felix, I swear to god, if you’re bringing Batman-”

“I’m bringing Batman,” Felix replied. “No one else would’ve been home to take care of him! Plus, there’s bound to be fireworks, and I don’t want him to be stressed out and alone.”

Jisung sighed in defeat. He had made some pretty valid points, and no one could resist his puppy-dog eyes. Jisung quickly grabbed his phone and did a short glance over his dorm to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. He closed the door, locking it behind him, as he and Felix made their way to Felix’s car. They made their way to Chan’s house, vibing to all of the TWICE songs Felix had on his playlist. Once they got there, there were already a few cars parked outside. Jisung grabbed Batman’s crate and followed Felix to the front door. They rang the doorbell, and Chan opened the door, smiling. They quickly said hi, and Chan stepped aside to let them in. Jisung knelt down on the floor, opening Batman’s crate. The small cat nuzzled against Jisung’s knee before scurrying off to hide somewhere. Jisung smiled as he looked around. Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin were talking about who knows what while Felix was off being all lovey-dovey with Changbin. He caught a glimpse of Minho talking to Chan and accidentally met his eyes. He quickly looked away, walking over to Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin instead. 

“Hey, Jisung!” Jeongin exclaimed happily. Seungmin seemed to notice the misty look in Jisung’s eyes as he greeted Jeongin back. He quickly glanced over at Minho, noticing his gaze fixed on Jisung’s back. Seungmin suddenly remembered what had happened on Christmas, causing Jisung to call him in tears. He winced slightly and turned back to Jisung.

“Are you okay? You know… with everything that happened,” Seungmin asked cautiously. Jisung took in a breath before nodding slightly.

“I-I think so. Yeah.”

“Alright… Just tell us if you need anything, okay?”

Jisung nodded again, and they quickly changed the topic to something much lighter.

\-------------------------------

Minho lowkey hated himself. It was his fault that Jisung was completely avoiding him now. He should’ve just said _something_ to make him stay, but no. He just had to be a dumbass and stay silent. He had spent the days after Christmas doing research to make up for his utter dumbassery. Of course, he already knew what being transgender meant, but he still lived in Korea, so he didn’t know many of the details. He made sure to research everything he could think of, from dysphoria causers to what topics to avoid in conversation, even going onto online forums and places like Reddit to try and get info. Chan helped him out by translating English articles and things into Korean. Over the few days they spent doing research, Chan noticed how dedicated and serious Minho was about Jisung. 

Minho wanted to start the new year right. He wanted everything to go back to normal. Throughout the night, Minho noticed how Jisung would quickly look away each time their eyes met, how he would quickly walk away if Minho got within five feet of him, and how he spent most of his time hiding behind his friends. Minho hated to think that _he_ was the reason for Jisung’s fear, but it was the unfortunate truth. Thankfully, Chan had champagne. He might have had a little too much, but at least he wasn’t full-on drunk. Though he did have some newfound confidence that seemed to come out of nowhere. He looked at the clock. _11:55_. 

He scanned the house for Jisung, finding him sitting on the floor with Batman. He looked cute. _He always looks cute_ , Minho thought to himself. He walked over to Jisung, letting the alcohol lead him. He gently grabbed Jisung’s arm and pulled him up, taking him over to Chan’s small coat closet. He opened the door and stepped inside, pulling Jisung in after him. He closed the door and turned back to see a surprised Jisung. 

“What’s going on?” He asked with a slight panic in his voice. 

“I feel stupid,” Minho started, looking down at his feet. “I’ve caused you so much suffering just because I was a moron who didn’t say anything on that day. I had so many words I could’ve said, but I chose to say none of them. I’m so fucking sorry, Ji. What I should’ve said then was that I don’t care who you used to be or who you never wanted to be. I care about _you_. _Jisung_. I care about the boy who brightened up every day at the cafe. I care about the boy who makes me smile even when I don’t feel like it. I care about Jisung. I love you no matter what and you being trans doesn’t change that. Nothing could ever change that.”

Minho looked back up to notice that Jisung had started crying. 

“Minho… I-” Jisung was cut off by their friends starting to excitedly countdown from ten. Jisung moved his hand to open the door, but Minho stopped him. Minho could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stared into Jisung’s eyes.

_5!_

Minho had five more seconds to decide whether or not this was a good idea.

_4!_

Four more seconds, Minho was leaning towards yes. 

_3!_

It was definitely a good idea. 

_2!_

Minho glanced down at Jisung’s lips.

_1!_

He leaned in. 

_Happy New Year!_

He locked his and Jisung’s lips together, his eyes fluttering closed. Jisung’s lips were warm, and Minho could feel his heartbeat race from where his hands were placed on Jisung’s cheeks. He felt Jisung relax into the kiss as he tilted his head to get a better angle. They kissed for what felt like forever but not nearly long enough, before pulling apart to catch their breath. 

“I fucking love you,” Minho muttered just loud enough for Jisung to hear. “Can you give me your answer now?” 

“To what?” Jisung asked in confusion. 

“Do I have to ask again? Han Jisung,” Minho started. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Dumbass,” Jisung laughed. “Of course I will. Now kiss me again. You taste like champagne.”

Minho smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. It was almost funny to think that this is where they ended up after everything. Kissing in a closet. It was almost ironic. Who cares if Jisung was trans? He was a boy then and he always will be. Minho would do anything for Jisung and wanted to stay by his side through thick and thin. He was fully prepared to lose a few of his hoodies along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really single while writing this ._. I don't know when my next fic is gonna be, but I might write a spin-off one-shot for this soon. Who knows though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it adds a nice end. I appreciate all of you who stuck with me through writing this even through my months long hiatus. If there are any new readers who found this after I posted this chapter, I appreciate all of you too! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my AO3 insta @worldly.odd


End file.
